


Soulmates

by maritakahashis



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, SmoshWritingWeek2019, SmoshWritingWeek2019 - Day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maritakahashis/pseuds/maritakahashis
Summary: Everyone is born with their soulmate's initials on the inside of their wrist. When they meet, after they touch, the initials will disappear.





	Soulmates

“Ugh,” Joven groaned. He began to scratch his wrist, right where his soulmate’s initials are. 

“What’s wrong?” Mari inquired. 

“My initials are itchy,” Joven replied. They had been itchy for a few days now, but Joven didn’t think it was important to note. Every now and then the inside of his left wrist would get uncomfortable or itchy. That was just him suffering through life.

“Oooh,” Mari’s eyebrows skyrocketed up. “Hey! Maybe it’s gonna happen soon. My initials were itchy one day and then like a week later I met Pete, I miss my initials, looking down at them everyday.” 

Joven watched as Mari rubbed the inside of her wrist fondly. He didn’t think there was any correlation between the itchiness of his soulmate’s initials and the time that he’d finally meet his soulmate. He just thought Mari got lucky one time. She got lucky a lot. She met her soulmate when she was seventeen and they’d been together ever since. She got lucky with the fact that Peter was such a great guy. Joven was now twenty six and still didn’t know who ‘WAJ’ was. He had met a Willow Anna James one day a few years ago. And oh boy, was he ecstatic, but his enthusiasm faded when she revealed that her soulmate’s initials were a ‘KMB’, not a ‘JEO’. All he wanted is what Mari and Peter have. 

“I don’t know, now you get to look at Peter everyday,” Joven replied looking down at his initials. He was afraid that one day he’d wake up and they’d be gone. “Let’s just get back to this video.”

He and Mari were fiddling around with a new video to put out on the channel, trying to edit it... to no avail. They had spent the past hour trying to edit it the way they wanted, and they still had twenty more minutes of the video to go.

“Maybe we should just let the editors edit the video,” Mari suggested. She leaned back in her chair, obviously tired. 

Joven had to admit, he was tired too. He took a deep breath and nodded, “I think that might be the best idea. Why don’t you go home and I’ll go bring this to the editors?”

“Thanks Jovie, I’ll see you tomorrow,” and just like that Mari was gone in an instant. 

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Joven called out after Mari. He knew that she didn’t want to edit this video, and right now neither did he. He quickly saved everything to a flash drive and pulled the flash drive out of the computer. The video editing room was just across the office so it didn’t take long to get there. He could see light illuminating from under the door, signaling that someone was in there. Knocking lightly, he opened the door with a smile. There was a guy sitting at the desk with long brown hair. He smiled back at Joven.

“Hey,” the man said.

“Hey I don’t think I’ve seen you around before, I’m Joven,” Joven held out a hand to shake.

“I’m Wes,” Wes extended out a hand as well.

Every time Joven met someone with a name that started with a ‘W’ he got excited, obviously. But lately he had been able to calm himself. He took a deep breath... What were the odds that this Wes was his soulmate?

“Nice to meet you man. Uh, this is a Game Bang video that Mari and I were trying to edit, but we kinda were in over our heads.” Joven tossed the flash drive onto Wes’ desk. 

Wes laughed, “Understandable. I’ll work on it next, I’m almost done with this Board AF.”

“Cool, cool,” Joven nodded and started to back out of the room. “Hey out of curiosity, what's your last name?”

“Johnson.”

“Cool, cool,” Joven realized he was repeating his words but he didn’t care. 

Wes Johnson.

WJ.

Wes. Johnson.

Was this his ‘WAJ’?

But then Joven saw it. He saw a little ‘J’, a little ‘E’ and a little ‘O’ on Wes’ wrist. 

Joven laugh snorted and threw his hand up over his mouth and nose. His eyes wide, they met Wes’ who was amused by the sound. 

“You okay there?”

“Uh… I —yeah, no. I’m uh… it’s just that…” Joven slowly lifted up his wrist to reveal his initials.

“Those are my initials…” Wes froze.

Joven pointed toward Wes, “And uh, those are my initials… Joshua Evan Ovenshire.”

“I thought you said your name was Joven,” Wes replied.

“It’s a nickname. Joshua. Ovenshire. Jovenshire. Joven,” Joven explained.

“Soulmates, huh?” Wes stood up. "Should we test it?"

Joven slowly walked over to Wes, who met him halfway. Joven reached out and pressed a finger to Wes' wrist, covering the initials. He kept it there for a few seconds.

Wes laughed, "Are you going to move your hand?"

"I don't know, I'm scared," Joven laughed and Wes laughed with him.

"Count of three, okay?" Wes raised his eyebrows. "One..." Joven nodded. "Two ... three." 

"Yep," Joven moved his finger and boom. The initials were gone. Wes was his soulmate. Officially. "Soulmates," Joven smiled. Why was this so awkward? Was he making it awkward? Joven didn’t really know what Wes was going to do. Was he going to run into his arms? _No_. That only happened in the movies. Joven nodded, awkwardly. “Soulmates,” he repeated the word. The word ‘soulmates’ felt nice to say now that he was in front of his. Before it had just been a thought, a dream. But there he was.

“Maybe I should finish up, and we can go out for a drink or something,” Wes suggested.

Joven bit his inner lip, his heart fluttered. This was happening. Joven nodded again, “Sure I’d like that.”


End file.
